


La promesse d'un avenir

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, Gen, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Décidée à veiller sur Tony et à le protéger de lui-même s'il le fallait, Pepper ne s'attendait pas à vouloir veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et certainement pas celui qui avait attaquer la Terre, et pourtant.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark & Steve Rogers & Thor, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	La promesse d'un avenir

Après la Stark Expo, Pepper avait totalement refuser que Tony soit seul s’il sortait en tant que Iron Man, et d’ailleurs elle avait totalement refuser qu’il soit seul pour n’importe qu’elle sortie. Est-ce qu’elle avait accepter de jouer la petite amie un poil collante pour l’accompagner, et veiller à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien ? Oui. Est-ce qu’elle avait exiger d’avoir sa propre armure pour pouvoir veiller encore mieux sur lui ? Encore une fois oui. Tony s’était amusé à la comparé a une dragonne. Pour le coup, elle avait failli lui dire qu’elle voulait que son armure fasse penser à une de ses créatures, mais connaissant son patron et ami, elle s’était abstenue parce qu’il aurait été capable de le faire.  
  
Quand l’agent Coulson était venu chercher Tony, elle avait insisté pour les accompagner. Tony avait tenter de la dissuader de le faire, mais avait finit pas accepter devant son regard noir.  
  
C’est ainsi qu’elle avait été à Stuttgart, et Loki l’avait intriguée. Certes, il agissait comme on l’attendait de quelqu’un qui voulait envahir la Terre, mais il était seul. Et son regard, elle avait l’impression de voir le même regard que celui de Tony quand il était revenu d’Afghanistan.  
  
Et elle avait prit part aux combats, en étant la seule à réaliser qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Loki. Il avait été fait prisonnier et elle voyait avec mauvaise humeur _Natalie_ -elle avait toujours en travers la gorge le fait que l’espionne se soit introduite à Stark Industries et elle avait demander des dizaines de vérifications à JARVIS pour être sûre que rien n’avait été voler dans les serveurs de l’entreprise- et Barton s’en réjouir, et se réjouir aussi de ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui arrivé sur Asgard. D’accord l’agent Coulson et beaucoup d’autres gens avaient été tuer, mais justement, c’étaient des humains. Si une population devait juger Loki pour ses actes, c’était bien eux, non ? Bon, elle clairement influencée parce qu’elle avait eu l’impression de revoir l’attitude de Tony à son retour d’Afghanistan, mais en pire.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Loki fixer la caméra d’un regard morne. Et elle réalisa ce qui clochait.  
  
« Ses yeux étaient bleus. » Chuchota-t-elle sans quitter l’écran de surveillance du regard.  
  
Cette simple réflexion changea beaucoup de chose par la suite.  
  
Car Thor intervint en faveur de son frère, qui fut examiné aussi bien physiquement, que psychiquement et magiquement. Et le résultat fut sans appel, il avait été torturer. Et également manipuler mentalement.  
  
Quand Thor revint avec Loki de très longs mois plus tard, ce dernier avait des bracelets qui limitaient son accès à la magie, il pouvait en faire mais moins. Et il devait utiliser sa magie à des fins utiles.  
  
Et si Tony était parfaitement d’accord avec la punition subie, comme Steve, Bruce et Thor. Ça n’était pas le cas de Natasha et Clint. Si bien que deux mois après l’arrivée et l’installation du duo à la Tour Stark, Pepper commençait doucement à en avoir assez des remarques mesquines et des agissement des deux agents du SHIELD, même si ça venait plus de Natasha, Clint se contentait la plupart du temps d’approuver.. Loki faisait ce qu’il fallait pour se racheter, certes, ça ne ramènerait pas les morts. Mais il n’avait pas été totalement responsable de ses actes. Lorsqu’une énième remarque fut lâchée par Natasha, elle perdit patience.  
  
« Ça suffit maintenant ! » Gronda Pepper en fusillant l’espionne du regard. Elle se croyait pratiquement tout permit. Et l’agacement visible de presque tout le monde ne semblait pas la toucher. « Vous deux, vous allez prendre vos quelques affaires et vous fichez le camp d’ici. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Mais enfin... »  
  
Pepper sentait les regards de Tony, Steve, Bruce et Thor dans son dos, et elle était pratiquement sûre que Tony devait l’encourager à voix basse. _Idiot_ , songea-t-elle affectueusement.  
  
« Vos petites remarques mesquines, vos petites réflexion déplacées, ça commence vraiment à bien faire. »  
  
« Il a tuer Coulson. » Protesta Barton, se retrouvant désormais la cible du regard noir.  
  
« Oh mais je le sais. Phil et moi étions devenus amis. Croyez bien que je ne pardonne pas cette mort, tout comme je n’en pardonne aucune. »  
  
« Pepper la dragonne est de sortie. » Entendit-elle dans son dos. « C’est tellement dommage qu’on ait pas de pop-corn. »  
  
Pepper jeta un vague regard noir à Tony alors qu’un paquet de pop-corn apparaissait dans les mains de chacun des spectateurs, comme part hasard. Pepper se tourna à nouveau vers les deux agents, et surtout vers Natasha qui s’était levée et qui semblait vouloir protester.  
  
« Je n’ai pas finit. » Gronda Pepper. « Je ne vois pas un homme fier de ses actes, je vois un homme qui veut se racheter, qui tente de réparer ses erreurs. Ça ne ramènera pas les morts, j’en suis parfaitement consciente. Mais vos actions non plus ! Je suis sûre et certaine que Phil aurait honte de vous ! Alors maintenant dehors ! »  
  
Elle vit Barton déglutir, comme s’il n’avait pas penser à ce qu’elle venait de dire.  
  
Et ils partirent finalement, sans demander leur reste.  
  
« JARVIS ils ont interdiction totalement de mettre un pied à la tour. » Dit-elle.  
  
« Bien entendu. » Répondit l’IA.  
  
  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, quand Loki l’invita au restaurant, elle accepta un peu surprise. Mais ce fut la première d’une longue série de sortie.  
  
Tony et Thor faisaient des paris concernant la date de leur mise en couple officielle -oui Pepper était parfaitement au courant, JARVIS n’avait pas hésiter à lui dire-, sous les regards blasé de Bruce et Steve.  
  
Clint avait fait amende honorable et agissait civilement avec Loki, ce qui lui avait fait regagner le droit d’accéder à la tour. Quant à Natasha, eh bien… elle ne faisait aucuns efforts.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  ▪︎Loki/Pepper Potts [La roulette]  
> Défi couple 391 : Loki / Pepper Potts [Foire aux couples]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 : Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 123 : Tony Stark & Pepper Potts [Foire aux duos]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Pepper Potts [De secondaire à principal]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> A : Armure [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Titre du 09/06/2020 : La promesse d'un avenir [Titre du jour]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]


End file.
